


“A Complete wrecking mess”

by Goddessangelqueen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Lucifer is not having it, Mentions of Post-coital cuddling, Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, degradation kink, mc is a brat, never did I ever thought I will end up writing this, sexy times with our fave eldest brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessangelqueen/pseuds/Goddessangelqueen
Summary: You, Satan and Mammon are being held hostage in Lucifer´s private study,  being scolded by the fallen angel himself for unsuccessfully trying to pull on a heavy prank. You are not having it, and you decide to speak up against Lucifer. Needless to say, he will punish you, but not in the way you will expect it. (Aka: sinning)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Female Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer(Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 151





	1. His Voice is Chamomille and Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> *Chapter 1* : Introduction. You, Satan and Mammon are being held hostage in Lucifer´s private study, being scolded by the fallen angel himself for unsuccessfully trying to pull on a heavy prank. In the middle of Lucifer´s long speech on decorum, respect, imagine, and discipline, having caught an eye that both Satan and Mammon are dozing off, and believing this arrest against your own will to be reprimanded is going nowhere, you decide to speak up and stand for your parterns in crime and yourself against Lucifer. Needless to say, the Avatar of Pride doesn´t enjoy being challenged (or so he says) (hehe basically; savage and fiesty and tired MC) It´s a little boring but believe me. It´s setting the mood. 
> 
> *Chapter 2*: SIN SIN SIN SIN. PURE SMUT HEHE. YOU AND LUCY GET FREAKY. HIS DOM SIDE + NOT LIKING TO BE DESOBEYED + YOUR BRATTINESS AND NEEDINESS FOR HIM = WELL…AMAZING SEX. 
> 
> IM SORRY BUT IF WE EVER GO TO HELL, THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL PLACE FOR US. DIAVOLO´S THRONE. (or his lap, im honestly fine with both)
> 
> Please, leave a comment if you want to. It´s my first time writing smut, and english is not my first language, so Im not the most confident writer. Kisses.

**CHAPTER 1: His Voice is Chamomille and Caffeine**

_His crimson red eyes could melt fire_. The intensity of his gaze was fueled with calm rage. He trailed off, walking with military precision back and forth in a straight line in front of the three of you.

“The behaviour you three have displayed has been not only moronic and absolutly reckless, but it could potentially damage our image infront of the other High Lords if they were to ever find out. I would grievously have not expected any less of you two moronic fools, but you have quite dissappointed me, MC. ” He quietly stopped walking and faced you.“To think that my the idiocy my brothers display on a daily base has rubbed off on you too…what a calamity and an unfortunate turn of events, I do constantly ask myself why do you choose to get involved in their own mess.”

“Pffff MC can make her own decisions, ya know?” Mammon absentmindedly retaliated.  
“Mammon?” Lucifer questioned. “How dare you interrupt me? I´m presonally going to hang you upside down again as it seems you have a desesperate eagerness for feeling your soul leave your body” His frown slowly began to become more profound and noticeable. Satan and Mammon gulped.  
“What was I saying before you interrupted?” He questioned himself. “MC, you are not a dull minded individual so I wonder why in the Seven Devildom´s Layers do you have to foolishly involve yourself in such unintelligent pranks.” You shrugged. He continued walking. “This kind of behaviour won´t be tolerated in my presence. I hope you understand that the kind of actions displayed will have a variety of severe consecuences on your own resports as prestigious members of RAD. Mammon, Satan, you two are suposed to set an example to…” Lucifer placed himself in front of his desk, turning his back to you three, while he continued talking in a monotone stern voice for what seemed eternities. 

You looked at Mammon who was rolling his eyes and the air which was allowed out by his sigh readjusted his white fringe. Satan on the other hand seemed thoughtful. If you didn´t know him any better you would think that he was having a hard look and personal reflection on Lucifer´s words, but when the smirked appeared, you just knew that he was either scheming another prank or thinking about the posible endings that new murder mystery book he had bought could have.

While both of your partners in crime had found a new form of entertainment, you on the other hand were profoundly tired. Not only have you been standing in Lucifer´s study for more than about an hour, but his stern _low hypnotic, voice, which was simultaniosly chamomille and caffeine_ when he was angry, rumbled in your mind, leaving you unable to doze off or get lost in your own private world of fantasy, only being able to listen to him. You started feeling dizy, standing straight up in the same position for an extended period of time wasn´t good for the human body. Not only that but you were starting to get angry. Sure you knew Lucifer liked to give free long hour lectures on life and political correctness when his brothers messed up, but this was getting out of hand. He was the oldest, but Mammon and Satan were centuries old too. Who was him to dictate the way his two younger brothers sould live?. Plus, they had and will always pull numerous pranks, and previous scolding, both physical and mental to this day, had not worked in correcting their behaviour. So what was the point? 

“So maybe I´ve been bland when it comes to discipline, seemingly in how much in need of a good intense lesson in manners, and proper composure, you three are. Maybe I…

“Im sick of this.” You blurted out. 

Satan and Mammon returned back to the Devildom, gulping and locking their eyes with yours. Lucifer turned around and placed his hand on his chest, staring in astonished disbelief. 

“Excuse me?” Lucifer slowly warned you.  
“You aren´t excused.” You blurted out. And this time you didn´t know if it was desesparation, fatigue, but your tone of voice became sharp as a knife.  
“…” Lucifer allowed you to continue. Maybe because in the last 500 years nobody has ever had the audacity to cut him off or stand to him, however, he wanted to see how you proceeded.  
“You are literally wasting saliva.” You stated. His eyes slightly widened. You enjoyed the reaction. Now you wanted to annoy him. The same way he had annoyed you for the past hour. An eye for an eye.   
“For the love of God, Diavolo, Allah or Budah….Look at your brothers!” You demanded. “Neither of them have been paying an ounce to attention to whatever discourse you´ve been preaching to us for the last past hour. They are freaking adults. Not just any adults, but demons; centuries old, I´m hanging out and about with ancient relics!! Acient relics which have been scolded numerous times, for this same type of behaviour which never changes. They have disobeyed you in the past, they will continue to do so. Never has ever one of your scoldings stopped either of them from pulling another prank. And as for me, I´m freaking young! What do you expect? Im at the age to make mistakes and have some fun and meddle about. So could you please spare us the torture of listening to you rambling about…who knows what? I don´t know. Im just sick of hearing so much fake correctness out of the _fallen angel who defied his own father_.”

You didn´t intend to say that. You really didn´t. But his sterness was testing your limits. Fear came the minute those words came out of your mouth.  
“Is that what you think so, huh?” He asked.  
“I…Im sorry. I didn´t mean that last part.” You trembled, but unable to step back what you already started you continued. “ _But I did mean the rest of it._ Im so tired and you know damn well your brothers are so. And that no amount of jabber or chatter will make them change who they are. _No amount of punishment will._

“Is that so?” You nodded. “Mammon, Satan. You are dismissed.

“Lucifer…” Mammon looked at you with fear in his eyes.   
“Fear not, dear brother, im just going to keep on _“wasting saliva”, maybe something worth listening with come out,_ but this time the only privilaged one to hear my words will be you, my Dea _r.” he looked at you._

***********

“I wonder, will _a certain amount of punishment change your thoughts though?” He asked once the two demons left his study_ “Satan and Mammon are sure a fuel to disaster …. _but to think you are the kerosene_ ” he firmly lifted your chin to force you to look at him. “Don´t ever break eye contact when I´m speaking to you.”

“Or what?” you asked, already prepared for where this conversation was leading to. Already feeling your own heat in your entrance, you smiled. 


	2. At his Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut.

**Chapter two: At his Mercy**

The air was so thick it was barely breathable.. He wasted no time. 

He firmly yanked your hair and with the **_soft ferocity of a panther_** he guided your head against his. Both of your foreheads pressed against each others. As if he was trying to descipher your thoughts, even though with the intensity of his crimson stare, it felt as if he already knew. 

“Is there are particular reason why you chose today to act like a brat?” 

“With all that talking, you were being a little bit annoying.” You smiled.

“Oh, was I?” He condescendingly asked. “Bet you don´t want to see how annoying I can be when I actually want to.”

“Is that an offer?” You provoked. 

_This wasn´t something knew_. It wasn´t your first time you were being sexual with him. The first encounter you had was after your first attendance to one of Diavolo´s Party. There was no secret he had a soft spot for you, and your longing stares at him since your arrival at the Devildom didn´t go unnoticed by the Avatar of Price. You where both a bit tipsy, but concious enough to empty your souls out to each other. It was pretty vanilla, but that time, for the first time in centuries he felt completely naked infront of someone . The next times were “testing rounds” to see what each other liked, to explore your own bodies together. Once trust was built, he started introducing you to his more _sadistic_ side. To the teasing, degradation and toys, to his own twisty desires. He was a hard but permisive dom, a brat tamer, but he also knew when to give rewards if deserved. However, he also knew how to make love like the angels. And the sex varied depending on the occasions, needless to say he was an excellent lover.

But today, you could see the fire perpetuating his eyes. He was annoyed at you, as annoyed as you you were at him.

“Want to ask for forgiveness for your little act from before? I´ll promise I´ll take it into consideration if you surrender now.”

“Make me.”

He roughly pressed his lips against yours. Tongues fighting for dominance, a battle he always won. **A battle he needed to win**. A silent plead, an imploration which begged you to stay with him. He needed the knowledge that he was good. Good enough for you to stay by his side, even though he would never admit it. He pulled away and started trailing hungry kissed down your neck. You moaned. He enjoyed having you so desperate for him. 

He teared the first few buttons of your uniform shirt to allow him acces to you collarbones. He tightly bit with his fangs. His hands were now firmly wrapped around you waist and your fingers tangled around his raven locks. He crawled his way back to your mouth, already open from the pleasure and pain of the bite. His gloved fingers pressed harder, almost clawing your waist.

You moaned again inside his mouth.

“So needy.” he stated. “It´s almost vulgar.”

You shutted him up with another kiss, your hands trailed down his hair and now rested around his neck.

“Guess you can´t keep your hands from me, huh?”

“Don´t flatter yourself.” You gasped from the lack of hair and the heat in the room.

“Keep your hands to yourself from now own.” He smiled. 

“No restraints?” You asked, expecting him to tie you up.

“You need to excercise self control, _My dear_. If you dare to lay a finger on me, there will be consequences.” You gasped. He leaned in for a quick kiss while you moved your hands to your back. I _nvisible and mental restraints tied them together._

 _“_ Remember the safe word? _”_ He softly whispered, tickling your ear. You noded. He kissed you again. “Answer me.” He needed verbal confirmation.

“Yes; _Paradise.”_ You muttered it.

“Alright” He smiled. His hands trailed to the back of your butt and without warning he spanked you over your uniform material. You shouted out of surprise. Your hands reacted out of instinct, wanting to cling on to him, but you forced them to remain behind you.

“Good girl.”

“I thought I wasn´t. Isn´t this the whole point?” You provoked.

“You can be, sometimes. But that mouth of yours is sure a problem. Always looking for trouble.”

Without warning he introduced the index finger and middle finger from his gloved hand into your wet mouth. 

“Lick.” he commanded. You did so. “Yo look so pretty like this. I wish you could see yourself.” he said to himself. The taste of clean leather coated your mouth. “It doesn´t hurt to be obedient once in a while, does it?”

His cockiness was being over the top, and the smug expression he had was not it. You playfully bit his finger.

“Huh, I did expect too much from you. Guess I´ll just have to show you how to follow orders.”

You smiled at him with excited eyes. “Are you enjoying this?” 

_“You just look so pretty annoyed. I wish you could see yourself.”_ You stated, repeating his own words. He shook his head and forrowed his eyebrows. 

“What am I going to do to you?” He asked. He didn´t allow you to answer, Grabbing you forcefully by your neck and biting your bottom lip and kissing you. He pulled apart. Your eyes never left him.

“Both hands on the top of my desk. Now.” He commanded. You stepped towards his desk, and he followed you from behind. You positioned your hands on top of the cleaned desk, standing up and in excitment for what was about to come. With no warning or signal he pulled your panties off and introduced two fingers inside of you. The roughness of the leather could be felt on your entrance. He standed behind you, pressing his hips againts your back. He moved painfully slow. Enjoying the teasing and the lewd sound of your moans. You tried to discretely move to create some sort of friction but he grabbed you by the waist with his free other hand.

“Stop being so desperate.” He reprimanded. 

“Lucifer…” You begged.

“Hah, that´s what I want to hear. No snarky remarks, no bratty comments, just my name in your lips.”

“Lucifer…please.” You begged. 

_“So wet in just a few minutes…pathetic._ ” He smiled. 

He gave in to your desires and moved, creating friction and pumping his fingers inside and out of you. “I love to hear you sing for me” he stated.

You moaned harder than you´ve ever done. His fingers danced inside of you. Just when you thought you would come, he noticed your legs shaking, and retired all contact from your body. _You moaned in dispair and he chuckled in pleasure_. 

“You will not, by any means, get what you want that easily.”

He stuck his digits inside your mouth again, this time, you tasted the leather mixed with your fluids. _It was filthy. And you enjoyed it._

 _“You gotten my precious gloves so dirty…”_ He faked sadness. _“Now clean them.”_

Your tongue licked into desesperation, and when he was contempt he pulled the away and kissed you hungrily. When you pulled away a trail of saliva still connected both of you. He quickly forced your head to look infront of you.

He slowly moved away from you and sat himself behind his desk. Arms resting on the sides of the antique relic chair; barroque arquitecture he once pointed out, but **his thunderous presence made it seem as if it was a throne.** He sat with a silent patience, holding the knowledge that, the night, was still young, and you both had it ahead of you. He smirked at you. His silence embraced you. While waiting for an order, you scanned him. Consumed by lust you couldn't help but incomorehensevly let out a soft moan at the mere sight of him. Ironically, **he was crafted like a dark regal angel**. 

Face and body suplted and created by God himself, paired with a presence that not only radiated a refined heavy elegance and firm composure, but which was highlighted by golden beams of pride which shined through his stance. Your mind couldn´t help but wonder if he was always like this, even when he was an Angel. If an angel had the capacity to withold that amount of lust in his eyes which could empty any other being of any fragility and pureness witheld in their soul. You wondered if this dark yet captivating energy could have been the one which prided the Celestial Realm back in the days. **With the same bittersweetness of his predilect type of coffe, his stern stare welcomed back to reality.**

And as much as you deeply appreciated the view of the perfect man sitting infront of you, you couldnt help but feel a cold heat in the knowledge that, while he was still fully clothed, barely revealing an inch skin, you were a complete wreck when it came to him. **_The sole state you were in was a kindly reminder of the effect he had on you_**. While he barely had a strand of hair out of place, you on the other hand, were a complete mess. Skirt lifted up from the fingering, blouse almost undone, trembling skin, warm cheeks, lewd stare, heavy breathing and pulse continuasly rising; _a complete wrecking mess_. His complete wrecking mess. To toy around at his mercy.

“You look delicious, my love” He softly said. 

You exhaled a breath that you didn´t know you were holding. Simultaniously, you tightened your thighs, pressing them together for some sort of relief.

“Oh no, we can´t have that.” He smirked. The playfullness in his voice coated by the severe tone signalled you to firmly pull apart your legs. “You´ve been a real mischievous little girl, and you have the audacity to feel like you deserve a reward? The reward to feel good?”

“I…. ” you mumbled. 

“Silence.”

“I just need you…” you blurted out in a silent confession. He didn´t seem displeased. He cocked an eyebrow.

“Then beg.” 

“I need you…”

“…”

“I need you…please…”

“You are definitely going to have to try a little harder, _my love_ , _because you sure do sound repetitive._ ” He silently chuckled, enjoying your loss of words. “I know for a matter of fact that you can be creative, at least you are when it comes to joining my brothers and coming up with foolish little pranks. Do you have the equivalent of a writers block?” he mocked. 

“Please… I need you to touch me again. I need you…to make me feel…something…please…please….touch me”

“Real neady, are we?” 

“Please…” It was humilliating that your mind was so high on the presence of this magnetic being sitting in front of you that you couldn´t form a single proper thought.

“Do you think you deserve to feel relieved?”

“:…” Now you were the one who asnwered back with silence.

“Lets review the list of your offenseses, should we?” He started lightly tapping his finger in the armchair. “Firstly, you vilely scheme in secret with two of my most rebellious, reckless brothers the most foolish and utterly dull-witted prank, that could not only put the three of you in danger, but damage our name and image.” He stopped to enjoy a long sip of the Demonus he had previosly poured himself in a majestic golden cup. “Secondly, you refused to apologise when once founded, failing to pull of your little stunt.” He sighed. 

“Thirdly, you talked back, throwing a tantrum, showing a lack of respect and decorum, wronging me infront of my brothers. Making me, look like a complete fool.” He sternly said. “Forthly…you showed no sign of composure or resistance while being pleasured by me, at least, stand your ground, Little Miss.” 

He paused taking another sip of his beverage. “If you are that desperate in trying to catch my attention, if you are going to try an anger me by defying me to this extent, the least you could do is offer better arguments for your defense, rather than opening your legs to the first touch I give you. Or do you just give in that easily? Do you open your legs at the sight of any man that gives you the slightest bit of attention?” 

“:..”

“So bratty before…huh…and so quiet now…A barking dog seldom bites, you know?…” He smiled. Your cheeks fumed. Never have you ever been accused of being a whore. And what´s worse. You enjoyed it. With the lack of pressure between your legs, your bloodflow was allowed back on your head, giving you the courage to answer back.

“They say that the bite of a barking dog is worse than the bark itself.”

“Huh?” He questioned your changed of attitude. “Amusing, back to being a brat are we? Im feeling benevolent, so I´ll give you one more chance. Are you going to be honest and admit that what you did was wrong and ask for forgiveness?”  
“You are going to have to slap the hell out of me in order for me to feel sorry for what I did. As a matter of fact, I quite enjoyed it.” He frowned. You defenetly enjoyed the reaction provoked. You recalled his insinuation of being a whore. A whore huh? well lets play the part. 

“Well, if we are being honest, I didn´t enjoy the prank in itself…I do share the same thought with you, it was quite childlish and risky though.” The air started feeling warmer. “What I truly enjoyed about playing such prank was actually getting to spend time with Mammon and Satan, they can be quite fun to be around. Specially Satan…See, I have been studying quite a lot this week, as the excellent exchange student I am, so I missed him dearly…Just the thought of getting to spend time with him excited me…” you trailed. “See, he is so charming? Ocean blue eyes emerged with emeralds, blonde as the sun….witty and smart, carismatic, caring, kind _…I can´t help but wonder, who did he got it from?_ ” you teased…”you raised quite a magnificent _son_ …a real handsome one.”

“I know exactly what you are doing.” He warned you.

“I know exactly what Im doing, _Sir._ ” 

“…And what´s that?”  
“Im being honest. Wasn´t that what you wanted, Sir?” you asked faking innocence and widening your eyes. 

“You do for sure know how to use that mouth of yours for irritating purposes.” He stated. “Why don´t we put it at good use?” He yanked your arm, which was still resting at his desk, pulling with all his force so that you ended in the other side of the desk, kneeling in front of him. He grabbed you by the hair and he undid his trousers, releasing his member in full glory. You looked at it and smile. 

“Now open up that slutty mouth of yours for _Daddy_.” you obeyed. With his grip still on your head he marked the rythm and you followed. His threw his head back and just enjoyed the sensation. The thought of being used to service him, pleased you and simultaniously filled you with rage. You slowly started marking your own pace, going a little bit faster than what he was guiding. 

His force contraposed yours. You placed a hand on his thigh to resist and he laughed.

“Oh, what have you done, litte one.” He reprimanded with a smile.

You looked at him confused. “Didn´t we say, all hands to yourself?” he cocked an eyebrow. You frowned. “Are you so consumed by your own lust that you already forgotten?”. You continued staring at him, feelin embarassed but not giving him the satisfaction of looking away.

“Well, well,” guess this deserves a punishment.

His strong arm pulled you over to his lap. Your buttcheeks already exposed. He caressed your inner thigh which was humid from the slick that fell from your sex and smiled.

“You are already dripping.” He stated. You turned your head to look at him. 

“I´m going to spank you ten times. I want you to be a good girl and keep the count for me. Maybe this will teach you a lesson. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” You managed to mumble.

The hard whip of his hand came in with no previous warning. It hit your bare cheek and it stained.

“One…” 

The next ones where softer.

“Two….three…four….FIVE” you shouted and the pain felt in the fifth one. He allowed you time to rest, and reading your body languege he proceeded to massage the area he previously abused.

“Ready?” he softly asked. You nodded. 

“Six…..Seven…eight….Nine…” You moeaned. He paused and unsufferuble amount of time. Making you wait for the last one. 

“Ten!” You screamed. He chuckeld and leaned in to kiss the area. 

“See? You can be such a good girl some times. I don´t know why you try so hard to be bad.”

“…I…can be…both” You mumbled out of breath. 

“So you have the virtue of angels and qualities of a demon, huh?” he questions.

“Almost like you.” You spitted out. He smiled.

“Well, do you want to apologize now?” He asked while placing another hand in your exposed butt as a warning.

“Im sorry…”

“Please, could you repeat? Im not quite sure I heard.”

“Im sorry” You said out loud.

“Sorry, for?”

“Im sorry for pulling a stupid prank, Im sorry for being a brat, Im sorry for trying to make you jelous by using Satan, im sorry…I dont know, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im yours, please, Im yours.” you begged.

“That´s my good girl.” He smiled. “Well, good girls deserve rewards, don´t they?”

“Yes…please…”

“Always needy.” He stated it. “Say it.”

“Im always needy….” He awaited for a complete answer.”Im always needy for you, Lucifer.”

“That´s my girl.”

He grabbed you by the hips and you struggled to place your legs, straddling his thighs, The chair was big enough for one person, not for two. His arms wrapped around you, offering a more comfortable position.

“I got you” He softly reafirmed. You positioned your entrance on top of his hard cock and slosly slided it. He repressed a moan but his red cheeks matched his eyes. He wanted this as much as you.

“Who is the needy one now?” You questioned. One of the hands around your waist clawed in as a warning. You sure were going to have marks the next day. You bounced on top of him enjoying the sensation.

His left left your waist and Lucifer managed to tangle his fingers trough your hair. Taking advantage of the opening in your mouth, as you were to busy moaning, he guided your head to his level as spat inside of your mouth.

“So dirty, this matchs its.” You felt used. Aroused. “Continue.” He ordered, taking note that you had slowed down your pace.

You continued and the pleasure was almost unbearable. 

“Say my name…” This was your cue and his way of telling you he was coming close.

“Lucifer…”

“Again.”

“Lucifer…Lucifer…Lucifer, please…”

“More.”  
“Lucifer…Im also coming.” He moaned at your voice. You echoed him. “ _My lucifer…._.” You gave him closure. He grunted, taking control ,he clawed his hands and pumped your hips up and down, inside of his dick a few more times, making you feel waves of pleasure and lose control. You moaned and your voice rumbled through the acoustic of the room. He came inside of you.

You both stayed still, trying to recover your lost breath. He hugged you and you hugged him back.

Once you both returned from your climax, he fixed your hairs, putting your locks behind your ears.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes…are you?” you said, still a little bit out of breath.

“Yes.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

“No, _thank you._ ” He chuckled.

“Lets get you clean, shall we? Would you be okay If I left you alone for a few minutes? I need to go a fetch a cloth.” He stated. You nodded. He lifted you up, breaking the physical connection and stood up. He indicated for you to sit on the chair where he previously was seated. He fixed his trousers and hair and exited the room.

He came back pretty quick. 

He cleaned you up. You didn´t noticed until he told you to stand up, but he had brought along with him a massage oil. He kneeled before you and started slowly caressing your abused thighs and butt cheeks with the oil. You giggled at the touch. It felt so nice.

“Does it tickle?”

“A little bit” You giggled.

“Didn´t know you were ticklish…useful information.”

“Hey!!” You reprimanded. He smiled at you. Once he finished massaging you, he wrapped a blanket around your body, and held you bridal style in his strong firm arms.

“Do you want to take a shower in my room?” He asked.

“Only if I can sleep in your bed.”

“…I was about to suggest it.” He slyly smiled.

“Our interests sometimes manage to align” You stated.

He kissed your forehead and started walking. 

You´ve never felt this secure in your entire life.

**_You knew a cuddling session awaited you this night, in the arms of this strong beast of an angel, Lucifer was._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven´t proof read it so there may be some errors.
> 
> Please, Leave a comment or a like if you enjoyed ;)


End file.
